


A Birthday Surprise

by Tatsumama



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Light Angst, Other, no proofreading we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumama/pseuds/Tatsumama
Summary: Leviathan attempts to do something special for the MC on their birthday.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 67





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend Eli! HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY ELI! I hope you're having a great one and wish you luck with your future Levi pulls!

To be honest, he hadn’t expected you to say yes. Today was your birthday, the very first one you would celebrate in the Devildom. Since you had awoken that morning, it seemed like you were being constantly bombarded by the seven brothers dwelling in the House of Lamentation with you. It seemed as if each one wanted time with you on your special day, competing for who would get your attention for the longest and when. If you weren’t out shopping with Asmodeus, you were being led to every restaurant in town by Beelzebub. It felt nearly impossible to get you alone. 

Upon your return that evening, when Leviathan had asked if you wanted to spend time with him that night, he had prepared himself for rejection. Surely one of his other, more interesting brothers had already asked for your time. Afterall, why would you want to spend your birthday with a lonely otaku like him? Watching paint dry would be more interesting than hanging out with him, at least that’s how he felt. He had braced himself after letting the question fall from his lips timidly, eyes searching your expression for any sign of disapproval. To his surprise, he couldn’t find anything. A softness bloomed in your eyes that he wasn’t acquainted with, a smile edging its way onto your lips.

“Sure Levi, I’d love to.” You beamed, causing his cheeks to flush pink. He nodded in agreement, unable to meet your eyes due to his sudden bashfulness. He had your acceptance, now it was time to set things in motion.

The agreement had been to meet at his room around 9, giving him plenty of time to rearrange his setup for the both of you. While Leviathan didn’t enjoy moving any of his gaming equipment around needlessly, he figured this was as good of a reason as any to risk some tangled cords. He had to admit, now he was a bit grateful none of his brothers ever really took much of an interest in what he does in his freetime. If any of them had come knocking on his door to discover the Avatar of Envy willingly moving monitors around and mismatching his equipment, they would’ve looked at him like he’d grown a second head. 

He was only ever this out of character when it came to you. Your smile, your willingness to listen to him and your genuine care, it made him melt in ways he would never have the courage to say. If he could, he’d have you all to himself. How could he expect you to fall for someone like him when there were so many other, better options? It seemed like something totally unreachable to Leviathan, but he couldn’t stop himself from desiring your attention, even if it were just for a moment. Tonight would count for something, that he’d make sure of.

A soft knock at his door stirred the Avatar of Envy out of his thoughts. A quick glance to a monitor indicated that it was just a few minutes after your agreed time. Had he really taken that long? Gingerly stepping over his makeshift birthday setup, he reached the door, trying not to fling it open with too much enthusiasm. You stood silently, casual clothes adorning your frame. The way you smiled back at him could put the brightness of the Celestial Realm to shame.

“Sorry I’m a bit behind, Lucifer stopped me in the hall for questioning,” you rolled your eyes, a playful grin present, “Can I come in?”.

Quickly he shuffled to the side, making way for you to pass through the door frame. The sight you found within the room of the shy otaku elicited a gasp from you. The lights had all been turned low, drowning the room in the aqua hue of its encompassing tanks. On the floor Leviathan had set up a makeshift fort, covering the area with blankets and pillows. In front of such were his monitors, placed in perfect view. You turned back to face him, seeing his face heat up further in a nervous response.

“I thought maybe we could play games together, if you wanted to. I-I picked out some I think you’d like, so…” Leviathan’s voice trailed off, his insecurity creeping in. What if you hated it? Did that gasp mean that you did? Was his idea so horrible that you’d burst into laughter in mere seconds? He didn’t have much time to register your arms looping around his neck, nor the soft press of your lips against his own. He blinked in surprise when you parted, your eyes shining with what he could only hope was delight. 

“I love it! Thank you Levi.” Another press of your lips to his reddened cheek took any hope of words he had out of him. You released him fully this time, bounding across the room to plop down in the pile of pillows.

“Oh, and since it’s my birthday, I’m Player One,” you teased, grinning back at the still stunned demon. That seemed to snap him out of it, as he smiled back at you affectionately. He didn’t put up an argument this time, instead he opted to find his place settled in next to you. As you snuggled up against his side for the night, Leviathan couldn’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe, he really could be loved by someone.


End file.
